


Stars and Planets

by Agent17



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Young guardians in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent17/pseuds/Agent17
Summary: In which the stars are bright and love is brighter





	Stars and Planets

They had been lying on the roof of the temple for hours, watching the slow wheel of the stars and passing ships drift by. Their conversation had slowly petered out into a comfortable silence, a shared moment where words were no longer necessary. Baze closed his eyes, have folded across his middle as the night breeze played with his hair. It was starting to get shaggy, unruly even; it might be time to consider cutting it.

Beside him, Chirrut was sprawled across the stone, arms under his head. Baze could practically feel him vibrating with energy. He knew him well enough to know that his eyes were constantly roaming the heavens; he would track the ships as they approached the city, following the lights until they were gone; he would seek out constellations and spin tales which he would share with Baze later, after the silence finally grew deafening and he could contain it no more; he would anxiously wait for the rise of Na Jedha, for it's appearance meant that they had come to an end of their free time, those stolen moments that they treasured in their busy lives.

It was one of Baze's favorite moments and in his mind it never lasted as long as he wished.

Tonight was no exception.

"Hey, Baze? You fall asleep over there?"

"When have I ever fallen asleep up here?"

He felt Chirrut wiggling around before sitting up. "Your eyes are closed," he accused.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

Baze wanted to tease him, to say he was thinking about how he never shut up for long, but he wanted this moment to last. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of his best friend and, more recently, his love. As usual, Chirrut seemed to glow in the reflected lights of the city, eyes bright and piercing. Baze made a vague gesture toward his hair, large hand circling about. "I was thinking about cutting my hair. It's getting too long."

"Don't cut it," Chirrut cried, reaching for his hands. He pulled at Baze in an attempt to get him to sit up as well. Baze knew he wasn't trying; if Chirrut really wanted him to move he would have made him, for while Baze was strong, Chirrut possessed a strength that defied all others. Baze stayed down until Chirrut let out a whine, lips pressed into an exaggerated pout. Laughing, he sat up, smiling as Chirrut cheered and celebrated his victory. Chirrut jumped up and circled behind him. "Don't cut it. Here, let me see."

Baze sighed as Chirrut's hands wound into the strands, gently combing through the tangles that had formed. His eyes drifted shut again, breathing evening out as Chirrut hummed softly behind him. "Are you braiding it?"

"I like your hair long. It makes you look distinguished." Chirrut pulled a cord off his belt and tied the plait off, dropping his head against Baze's shoulder. His hand snaked around to caress his cheek. " You'd look good in a beard too."

Baze snorted, slapping lightly at the other hand resting on his thigh. "You have horrible taste."

"How can you say that? I love you, don't I?"

Baze leaned his head against Chirrut's, blushing softly. No matter how many times he had heard it, how often Chirrut said it, he still had a hard time believing his words. He covered Chirrut's hand with his own, watching as the first sliver of planet rose over the horizon. "It's time to head in."

"Not yet. I want to show you something." Chirrut pulled away slightly, pointing ahead of them. "See those two stars? The bright ones near the horizon?"

Baze frowned. "The ones over the colossi?"

"Exactly! I've decided that those two are us."

"How so?"

Chirrut leaned forward in excitement, bouncing as he spoke. "Because they're always together! Every time I look, I see them close together, as if one can't exist without the other. So, they're us."

Baze turned his head to study Chirrut. He was grinning, proud of himself. Baze smiled softly, huffing a laugh. "Chirrut...one of those is a planet."

Chirrut blinked, smile frozen in place.

Baze shook his head, still smiling. "You really need to start paying attention in astronomy class."

Chirrut turned back to his "stars". He shrugged. "Technicality. They're both so bright that we see them as stars. But even if one is a planet, it doesn't change anything. They still need each other. Just like a planet orbits it's star, I orbit you. You're my star."

Baze's blush grew to cover his face. He ducked his head, voice breaking as he said, "I think you made a mistake. I'm no star."

"To me you are. You make the days brighter and better."

"For me too," Baze whispered.

Chirrut lay his head back on his shoulder, humming. "I'm never wrong. You shine brighter than you know."

Baze rolled Chirrut's words over in his mind. "I feel the same about you. I think I always have. But you are wrong. I'm no star. You are. I'm the one orbiting you. I'd follow you wherever you go; use you to guide me back if I was lost. You are my star, Chirrut, and I want to worship you forever, if you'll let me."

"Forever might not be long enough. I'm very possessive."

"And I love that about you," Baze whispered.

They sat there watching the stars until long after the planet rose, refusing to let the moment fade. In the cold clear night, for a brief time, they were the only ones that existed in the galaxy, a star and a planet enamored with each other. They would both be tired come the morning, but neither cared. This was the only moment that mattered for now.

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Both boys are in their twenties and starting to take their relationship beyond friendship. It's pretty sappy, which I'll blame on writing it while sick.


End file.
